Annuloplasty rings are used to stabilize and restrict the mitral or tricuspid annulus in heart valve repair surgery. There are several different types of annuloplasty rings in current clinical use. For example, the Carpentier-Edwards ring is a rigid “D” shaped semi-closed ring. The Cosgrove-Edwards band is a fully flexible “C” shaped ring, and the Medtronic-Duran ring is a fully flexible circular ring.
Annuloplasty ring holders are particularly useful for use during implantation of flexible annuloplasty rings because of certain surgical attachment and positioning challenges caused by the very nature of the rings' flexibility. Without a holder, the surgical assistant has to retain the ring using his or her fingers, or using a pair of forceps. This is awkward as the ring holding point has to be frequently readjusted as the several implantation sutures are placed through the circumference of the ring body. For this reason, many surgeons prefer that flexible annuloplasty rings be supplied mounted on disposable holders.
An annuloplasty ring is often secured to the holder using one or more sutures that may pass through the body of the ring or around a ring section. The ring is released from the holder by severing one or more of the retaining sutures.
Prior art annuloplasty ring holders feature a circumferential channel or flange against which the annuloplasty ring may be secured. Typically holders are substantially planar. Thus, with prior art devices the annuloplasty ring is positioned around the outer circumference of the planar holder structure. This configuration can in certain instances limit a surgeon's ability to securely abut an annuloplasty ring against a patient's annulus since the holder may interfere with proper positioning. In addition, prior art annuloplasty ring holders typically feature a holder head having a curved or shaped circumferential channel or flange which supports the ring along some or all of its inner circumference. Such devices excel at holding an annuloplasty ring in a desired shape. However the extended ring contact along a shaped circumferential supporting surface or channel can limit a surgeon's ability to effectively place attachment sutures through the ring. In particular, an extended ring contact surface prohibits a surgeon from using running sutures. Circumferential ring placement on a holder can also hinders efficient ring release after implantation. The present invention addresses one or more of these concerns.